


Giving Up

by Space_ninja



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: "Anyway, meet me, a trainwreck that is finally falling apart."Lance is falling apart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> If u haven't noticed from the tags this isn't exactly the most happy and cheerful story so please read with caution

Dear, the universe 

I'm giving up. Slowly, granted, but I am. Existing is just too exhausting. I'm suffocating in my own head, which is fine. Its nothing I'm not used to, but I cant help but think is this the rest of my life. Am I stuck will all of these feelings for the rest of my life? I care too much about people, yet I'm numb most of the time. I need to prove myself them but I feel like I'm fighting a losing battle. I dont know how to be enough for the people I care about. I cant keep doing this. Talking to people feels nice but then I feel guilty for laying my problems on them. Hearing people say they care is nice too, but the voice in the back of my head likes to remind me of all the reasons they dont. The worst is the things that come from the people I care about. I know that I don't deserve them and I feel like I need to make them proud. I have to make myself a person they like, that they deserve. Im doing everything I can for them but I'm still not enough. How do I be enough? How can I be more supportive? How else can I show that I care and I'm not just using them? How do I try harder for them? How can I show them I love them? How can I show them I respect them? How can I not be a disappointment? For once I want to feel worthy of them. The nightmares don't help either. I can barely stand the sound of my loved ones' voices. I cant look them in the eyes. Now the people I love just remind me of the screams and the emptiness in their cold dead eyes. I'm done existing. I cant handle it anymore. Its finally breaking me and I don't know what to do. Fuck I'm so close to ending it all, but I'm scared. I'm too much of a coward to do the right fucking thing for once and kill myself. Honestly everyone would be better off without me. I mean what do I contribute anyways, I sarcastic comment here and there? Sure some people might be sad but that wouldn't last long. I'd give it three weeks before they completely forget about me. I'll just become another one of those kids that nobody remembers. I'm fine with that, not much of me to remember anyway. Hahaha, Its starting to sound more and more appealing now. Too bad I'm fucking pussy. I'm probably just going to suffer until I die in a "unfortunate accident". Who knows what will happen, maybe i could actually work up the courage. Well, this was fun. The few people that read this will probably laugh at the horrible writing, but whatever. Anyway, meet me, a trainwreck that is finally falling apart. So yeah, I give up and fuck you.

Sincerely,  
Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, but thanks for checking it out!!  
> :)


End file.
